Growing Up
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Sequel to Babysit. Perceptor's growing up and life becomes more difficult for both him and Ratchet. But with a new mech coming into the picture, will it help or will a shadow from the past ruin it all. Rated T for later chapters, might go up. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey! I couldn't wait to load this up! I was going to wait to load next week, but I couldn't. So, this is the sequel to my Ratchet and Perceptor story Babysit. I would read that one first before you read this one.

blood shifter: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this story as much, if not more, as the last one. That was just a teaser, not another chapter of Babysit, but Ratchet might just peek in...

flamingmarsh: Thank you! Hopefully you'll love this one too! I'll fine a beta reader as soon as I can... Ratchet might fine out... XD

Elita One: I couldn't think of a better way to end the story then with Ratchet being able to adopt Perceptor! Percy&Jack... I think that's a cute pairing.

Corona 1: Hope you like this!

Cheysuli-Nights: I'm glad you didn't cry. I thought ending the story like that and not doing a sequel would just be terrible to do to all my readers. I'm glad you like the pairing, I don't see it a lot and I do like it. So I thought WHY NOT!

mobliehomes: Yes, Ratchet adopting Perceptor is very sweet.

Panda Manda: (faints) OMP! I've read your stories and I love them, I'm so happy you like mine! I hope you like this one as well.

Moonscream: Yes, it will change. If you don't like it don't read.

Jessie07: Good! I hope you like this one as well!

Dragowulf: Well... here's more! Hope you enjoy it! And yes, Prowl and Jazz are moving in together, I like that pairing as well.

Chapter One

Perceptor isn't one to brag, but considering how young he is, he was very very smart. He knew things most people would miss or completely disagree with. One, his Aunt Dragonfly was not really his aunt. She partly cared for him at a young age and he had called him aunt, so it stuck. Two, his neighbors, Prowl and Jazz, were Autobots no matter what they said. And three, people denied it said Perceptor was losing it, but Ratchet was not his father. Don't get him wrong, he loved Ratchet, he was always there for him, but something just didn't feel right.

But, no matter how smart he was, there were somethings he couldn't figure out. The scar on his leg, for one thing, confused him to no end. His dad told him that it was a burnt accident, but his wiring was damaged so that was a lie. Attempting to prove them wrong, he had looked in every record he could find, but there was no printed evidence that he had a different mother of father.

"Perceptor... Perceptor!"

He name being yelled, Perceptor fell out of his chair and crashed to the floor; the class laughed openly.

"Perceptor, please, pay attention." the teacher sighed.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Perceptor may have been smart, but he had the tendency to have his CPU wander.The teacher pulled out a data pad, wrote something quick, and handed it to Perceptor.

"Give this to your father." Perceptor looked down at the note; his spark stopped.

"Oh... oh no sir, my father will be so mad at me. I can't have that!" The class laughed again.

"I'm sorry, but your attention span is starting to worry me. I need to talk to him."

...

Ratchet sighed.

"Perceptor... third time this week, your third teacher too!"

"I... I'm sorry dad, I really am."

"What are you thinking about that makes you... well, not pay attention?"

"I... I've been thinking a lot." Ratchet knelt down until he was optic level with Perceptor.

"Why do you keep looking? I am your father, no matter what other people say."

"But... but-"

"No buts, I'll talk to your teacher. But try to pay better attention in class, alright?"

"Yes sir..."

"Alright, go wash up. We'll be having dinner soon."

Perceptor nodded and left, head hanging slightly. Ratchet sighed again, his spark clenching. He was never made to be a parent, bu he promised that he would care for Perceptor. He loved him, he really did, but there was always this wall that Ratchet just couldn't break down. There was a loud knock on the door, pulling Ratchet away from his train of thought.

"Hey Ratchet!" Jazz burtsed threw the door, Prowl right behind him.

"Hello you two, you're over easily."

"What? I wanted to see my favorite youngling."

"Jazz!"

"Hey there's Perceptor!" Jazz embraced the force of a running Perceptor and lifted him off the ground.

"Perceptor, please, you know there's no running in here." said Ratchet.

"Uh oh, looks like someones in trouble." said Prowl smiling.

"You know what that means..." Jazz smiled widely.

"No... no no, Jazz don't-"

Perceptor squealed in glee as Jazz wrapped his arms around him and began to tickel, fingers darting in and out.

"AH! J-Jazz, hahaha, stop! Heehee, dad help!" Ratchet laughed, watching the scene play out. Jazz cornered Perceptor away from the other two mechs and gave a look to Prowl. Nodding, Prowl pulled a data pad out of subspace, Perceptor's laughter becoming louder.

"Here," Prowl handed it to Ratchet, "Another payment and note."

"Given to you?"

"We thought it strange also."

Unknown to Perceptor, his father was alive and well, but in hiding. Ratchet had been receiving notes and payments since he was given Perceptor to care for. His father asked that Perceptor never know.

"But don't dwell on it," Prowl continued, "we need to enjoy this evening. You do know what today is right?"

"Of course... it's when I first met Perceptor."

...

"Thanks for coming tonight, sorry about Perceptor falling into recharge." whispered Ratchet, opening the door for Prowl and Jazz to leave.

"It's fine. Poor kid fell after dinner." said Jazz.

"It's still... I'm sorry." Prowl placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"He's going threw a tough time right now. The most you can do is be supportive and comfort him."

They left, Jazz's arm placed lovingly around Prowl's waist, and Ratchet closed the door. He entered the next room to where Perceptor was curled into a ball. Ratchet shook his head, knowing the youngling would be sore if he slept like that. He unfurled Perceptor and held him close, Perceptor resting his head on his father's shoulder. Finding the new presence comforting, Perceptor moved closer to Ratchet, softly mumbling "...Father."

"Shh," Ratchet gently rubbed Perceptor's back, "I'm right here," he looked over at the data pad, "And he's here with you in spirit."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I really wanted to upload this so I hope you like!

flamingmarsh: Thank you!

Panda-Manda: You're welcome. Perceptor's about sixteen, so... yeah.

blood shifter: They might. Here's your update!

Cman710: Wow, someone new. People must like my story! Thank you so much for the complement and here's chapter two!

Cheysuli-Night: You'll fine out!

Elita One: He does feel out of place... but Ratchet is there for him.

Dragowulf: Yeah!! Sequel!! You'll fine out.

mobliehomes: THANK YOU!

Chapter Two

Perceptor slowly onlined his optics, looking up to see Ratchet still in recharge. He moved to get more slightly comfortable and hoped not to wake his father up; Ratchet, unconciously and instinctively, wrapped his arms tighter around Perceptor.

"Dad... dad!" Ratchet woke, his air intake hitching, "I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry! Here sit up." Perceptor attempted to, but something caught do to the way he was sleeping, and he fell back down.

"Ow! Dad... I think... ow!" Ratchet slid off, allowing Perceptor to fully lay down.

"Where did it hurt?"

"My neck, it was just a short tug. I'm sure it-"

"Shh, just relax... I see it, one of your wires is tight." Ratchet began to slowly massage it; Perceptor melted away and purred. Ratchet laughed, he had almost compleatly forgotten about that wire. As a sparkling, the only way to calm Perceptor down was a single wire Dragonfly had shown Ratchet. The wire, apparently, still worked.

"Perceptor, you feeling better?"

"D-dad, what... what...?"

"It's called a 'comfort wire'. Aunt 'Fly showed it to me when you were little."

"..."

"Perceptor?"

"Dad... tell me about mom." Ratchet falttered a little, but recovered quickly.

"She... she was an amazing femme... you look so much like her. She did her best to protect you when I wasn't there...," Ratchet heard Perceptor slowly go back into recharge, "She loved you so much."

...

Perceptor shifted nervously in his seat, occasionally looking at Ratchet's unemotional face. Apparently the Dean of the school had gotten wind of Perceptor's behavior and wanted to talk to Ratchet personally. Perceptor didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He didn't want Ratchet mad at him, he just... Ratchet wasn't his father, but Perceptor still wanted to have Ratchet to be proud of him.

"Dad... I... I'm-" Perceptor fell silent, Ratchet giving him a stern look. Spark clenching, Perceptor felt like sinking it to the floor when the door opened. A tall, strongly built mech stepped out; his armor was a mix color of yellow and blue, his helm a simple design. Worn out spots and dents showed how aged he was.

"Mr. Ratchet, follow me please. Perceptor, stay here."

Ratchet stood, giving a comforting squeeze on Perceptor's shoulder, and followed the Dean in. His office was simple: data pads were stacked neatly apon many surfaces and shelfs. Multiple holo-pictures, showed frozen moments of time, each one containing a warm face. The Dean sat behind his desk, Ratchet on the opposite side, and gave the medic a pircing look.

"I will get right down to it, we're not really here to talk about Perceptor's... spaciness, if you will. That's part, but I'm starting to worry about him."

Ratchet was stunned. "H-his grades are fine. He's just haveing a hard time right now."

"Test, experiments, grades... yes, he's doing fine at that. But he's not social, I'm happy that he doesn't talk in class but he barily talks at all! I'm also hearing that he has bee able to access information that takes even the most trained professional vorns to crack; he does it in 15 nano-clicks. And it's not the normal things most younglings look at, they're personal data files. He searches for clicks on end, as if he's looking for one little thing," the Dean leaned across his desk, "Is there something you're hiding from him? He's your son, you should-"

"Adopted."

"Excuse me?"

"Perceptor's my adopted son. I'm not his creator. He lost his mother when he was a sparkling."

"What about the father."

"Still alive, but in hiding."

"Why not tell Perceptor? He obviously knows that you're not his father. It's eating him inside not knowing anything."

"I... I can't! His father told me to never tell him, to even say that he was deactivated."

"Any reason?"

"I can't say sir... personal reasons." Ratchet allowed this to be a vague but good enough reason.

Perceptor's mother actually died by the hands of the Black League, a horrible group of mechs lead by an even more horrible mech, Avon. In need of a field disruptor, Avon kiddnapped Perceptor, torturing him until his father agreed to build it. Thankfully, Ratchet and Perceptor were saved by the Autobot and the Black League's base was burnt down. Avon, unfortunatly, was never found.

The Dean sighed.

"You need to talk to him. Connect with him on some level, let him know that... you are his father no matter what."

...

Perceptor relaxed slightly from his father's gentle pressure, but it dissappeared when the door closed. He began to twitch, focusing strait ahead, lost in thought, and didn't notice another mech sit next to him.

"Hey... you okay?"

Perceptor jumpped and snapped his attention towards the mech. He was silver with three different colored strips on his chest. The bottom half of his face plate was covered with a slited mask, 'fin' structures stuck out on either of his head that lit up when he talked.

"Whoa, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. You just looked kind of worried, just wondering if you were okay."

"I... I..." Perceptor buried his face in his hands, "I don't know! I've dazed off and my dad's in there and I don't want to upset him because he's my dad but he might not even be my dad and I... I don't know."

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Calm down! You daze, no big deal, who dosen't! I'm sure your dad will understand."

"But, he might not be my dad. What about that?"

"And? Does he loves you, supports you, and comforts you. Does he listens to your problems and understands you as best he can," Perceptor nodded, "Creator or not, he sounds like a father to me."

"I... I guess... Do I know you?"

"Wha- oh no, I'm new here, just transfered. I came to sign up for classes."

"Oh well," Perceptor held a hand out to shake, "my name's Perceptor."

"Wheeljack," he gripped the outstreached hand and shook, "Wait did you say Perceptor? I was your name on a science award coming in! You're also top in the class! I was forth at my last school, I'll have to work hard to catch up with you."

"Good luck with that!" Perceptor laughed.

The door opened and Ratchet stepped out following by the Dean. Perceptor tenced up, but relaxed when Wheeljack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Perceptor, lets go home."

"Wait, I'm not in trouble?" Ratchet looked at the Dean.

"No," he said, "you're not in trouble. Just try to pay better attention in class."

"Yes sir," Perceptor turned to Wheeljack, "Um... see you later?"

"Yeah of course, oh, and try to relax." he followed the Dean while Perceptor went with Ratchet.

"So, who was that?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, um, a new student. His name is Wheeljack." Perceptor smiled. Ratchet spark lifted; maybe this mech would bring Perceptor out of his shell.

"You hungry?" Perceptor nodded, "Come on lets eat."

...

Perceptor, for the first time in a long time, felt really happy. He wasn't in trouble, his father wasn't mad, he was eatting ic cream, and... he might have made a friend. Optics turned off in total bliss, Perceptor's glossa lapped up the treat making feel like a sparkling again.

Ratchet watched, his spark feeling light seeing his son happy. He took a sip of his drink, looking around at the moving crowd. His optics stopped a red battle-worn mech, reading a data pad but would occationally look at Perceptor. The mech saw Ratchet looking at him and nodded. Ratchet smiled as Ironhide returned to his data pad. Knowing Perceptor would notice if Jazz and Prowl followed him around all the time, Ironhide would drop in periodically to check on things.

"Dad, what are you staring at?"

"Wha- nothing, um..." Perceptor's face was covered with the sticky substance, reminding Ratchet when Perceptor was a spakling; he laughed, unable to hold it in, making Perceptor stare.

...

Ratchet's spark was beating faster than usual. He was taking the Dean's advice; he was going to try and connect with Perceptor on some level, hopefully opening him up a bit more to Ratchet.

"Perceptor, could you come in here a moment." Walking in, Perceptor saw his dad sitting with a somber look on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing big, I just want to talk to you about something. No, you're not in trouble, I just want to talk." Perceptor sat down eyeing Ratchet curiously; he breathed heavily and began.

"You might not remember, you were half in recharge, but last night you asked your mother," Perceptor nodded, "I... I only knew her for a short time, but I know she loved you. I... this is the only thing I have of her and... I think you need it."

Ratchet picked up a small device called a holo-picture and handed it to Perceptor. He turned it over a few time then turned it on. He gasped when a small figure of a femme flickered on. He looked up at Ratchet.

"This... this is... my mother?" Ratchet nodded, "...she's beautiful..."

Ratchet suddenly had Perceptor giving him a death grip; the holo-picture clattered to the floor. Ratchet smiled, rubbing Perceptor's back as tears streamed down the younglings face.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! It took me a while to write this and I had soooooo many changes to make to this, but I hope it came out right. I'm a bit sad 'cuz only five people reviewed, but I hope I'm not ruining this story. ...So, on with the review answers and Chapter Three.

blood shifter: Thank you, I love the fact the you are usually the first to review! I thank you so much for that.

flamingmarsh: Thank you and yes the other one is finished. But I might be doing mini one shots of when Ratchet was raising Perceptor. Chapter Ten on the last story was just a teaser for this story.

Cman710: Yes, it is very tough for Perceptor. But thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Elita One: Awww, yeah! There's another one in this chapter... actually two, one with Ratchet and one with Prowl and Jazz.

Cheysuli-Night: Yes, I like a purring Perceptor too! And him talking to Wheeljack, it's actually a combination on both, plus I needed someway for them to actually form a friendship (of course Wheeljack's sweet about it, it's Wheeljack!). Ratchet never showed Perceptor picture hoping to never tell him about what happened, but obviously that didn't work. Here's more Perceptor and Wheeljack interaction!

Chapter Three

"Alright class listen up!" Perceptor turned his attention to the teacher, turning the data pad off. "We have a new student joining us today."

Perceptor smiled as he saw a casual but boried looking Wheeljack. It had been about a week since they had first met and, for some reason, Perceptor couldn't get him off his CPU; maybe it was Perceptor had finally made a friend. Catching his attention, Wheeljack waved; Perceptor grinned shyly and waved back. Wheeljack left the front of the class and sat next to Perceptor, his optics crinkling at the corners making Perceptor think he was smiling.

"Well look who it is! Thought you'd be dead after you left. Guess your dad isn't all that bad." Perceptor laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not." His CPU wandered to last night, where Ratchet had given him the holo-picture of his mother.

"Hey... Wheeljack calling Percy."

"Wha- ... wait, what did you just call me?"

"Percy, I kind of like it. I think it suites you."

"Aww, look, Perceptor's got a pet name." said a yellow and silver mech, a group of femme laughing. Perceptor ducked his head, face plate heating up; Wheeljack looked sternly at the mech.

"Hey back off! What gives you the right?"

"The right? Please, he should be happy that someone actually talks to him. Personally, I don't know why he shows his face, let alone comes to school."

Wheeljack stood up, his face plate contorting in rage. Perceptor pulled him back down quickly.

"Wheeljack, stop, it's not worth it."

"Not worth-Perceptor! He just insulted you!"

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"...What?"

"He does it everyday."

"What! Does your dad know?"

"Dad?" the mech spoke up again, "He has no dad."

"I heard that mech, Ratchet, actually adopted him because he felt sorry for Perceptor." said a femme laughing.

...

Wheeljack was sitting outside the school building, waiting for Perceptor to come out. He heard that stamped of the on coming students and stood up. Wheeljack looked at the crowd and quickly walked threw the crowd.

"Perceptor! Perceptor wait!" Wheeljack grasped Perceptor's shoulder before he could get far.

"Wheeljack please."

"No, you need to talk to someone and if it's not your dad or a teacher... at least talk to me."

Perceptor looked at Wheeljack, pleading optics, but nodded in defeat. Wheeljack pulled Perceptor over to a secluded area.

"Now, this is your time." Wheeljack sat down and patted the area next to him. Perceptor took the offer, leaning against the building. "Okay, tell Doctor Jack what's wrong."

Perceptor sighed. "Well... where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I... I don't know. I would like to think Ratchet is my father. But... something tells me that he's lying. And last night he suddenly decided to show a holo-picture of my mother. Why last night?! He could have shown me anytime. And this," Perceptor pointed at the burnt scar on his leg, "has been with me forever! My dad says I did it when I was little, that I dropped something hot there. But the internal wires are scared also. So I know that's a lie too."

Perceptor wasn't really sure how it happened; he looked to fined himself curled against Wheeljack, who's arm was wrapped comfortingly around him. Face heating dramatically, Perceptor attempted to pull away but Wheeljack held him close.

"Shh, you're fine." Wheeljack gently rubbed his arm. Oddly enough, Perceptor relaxed and curled into Wheeljack more. Wheeljack moved towards a mian wire in the neck and began to rub; Perceptor purred and nuzzled closer.

"Um... Percy?" Snapping back to reality, Perceptor scrambled away his optics wide with fear.

"I... I'm sorry." Perceptor quickly gathered his belongings.

"Wait, no, you're fine Percy."

"No... no, I really need to go. My dad's probably worried." Perceptor quickly left before Wheeljack could reply.

...

"There you are," Ratchet embraced Perceptor as soon as he walked in the door, "You had me so worried. Where were you?"

"With Wheeljack. Dad I can't breath!" Ratchet held his son at arms length.

"Would you please call me next time."

"I-I'm sorry." Perceptor shifted nervously. He needed to be by himself. Something felt weird welling inside his stomach and he needed to figure it out. When Wheeljack held him, it didn't feel wrong; in fact Perceptor enjoyed it. But... it felt like... they were more than just friends. But that wasn't possible, they just met! Perceptor ducked his head, trying to pull away.

"Perceptor, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Did you receive another note from your teacher's about dozing off again."

"No, I'm just... it's nothing." Perceptor needed help; his dad wouldn't understand, so that left one person he trusted and had experience in this.

...

Well Perceptor, you came to the right mech. I have the best knowledge of love around." Jazz cracked his fingers, wincing slightly; Prowl rolled his optics. "So, what's this femme that's caught your optics?"

"Um." Perceptor shifted nervously.

Knowing Ratchet wouldn't understand, Perceptor had turned to Jazz for advice. He rooms with Prowl, that had to mean something was going on between them... right?

"Um... not-not a femme... he's a mech."

"Oh..." Jazz faltered. He looked back at Prowl with a pleading look. Sighing, Prowl stopped what he was doing and sat next to Perceptor.

"So... what's, um..." Prowl couldn't form a sentence.

"I don't know what happened," Perceptor cut in, "He wanted to talk to me after school. We talked and... I kind of found myself... next to him, really close. Then he sort of..." He trailed off, lightly touching the wire on his neck. Prowl wrapped his arms around Perceptor, holding him close. Feeling comforting arms around him, Perceptor leaned against Prowl.

"What am I going to do, dad won't understand-"

"Are you sure about that?" Perceptor looked at him, "He raised you, he should be able to understand."

"But what if he doesn't," Perceptor hung his head, "that's something else I can add to my list of growing worries."

"Don't think like that. Ratchet maybe... Ratchet, but he loves ya." said Jazz.

"And, trust me when I say this, there's not much else that will surprise Ratchet after raising you."

...

Perceptor opened the door and peered inside; it was dark, meaning Ratchet was in recharge. Staying longer than he meant to, Perceptor claimed the sitting area. Not caring that his pacing could cause a rut in the floor, Perceptor thought of a way to tell Ratchet what was going on. He faced a light post and pretended it was Ratchet.

"Um... Ratchet, no dad! Ugh, formal or personal... personal, definatly personal. Might be easier to tell him. Ok start off again, dad... um, I need... I need to tell you something-"

"Oh, and what's that?" Perceptor jumped and turned to find Ratchet standing in the doorway. Perceptor instantly backed as far away from Ratchet as he could, accidentally tripped over something and banged his head against the wall. Still dazed from the hit, Perceptor sighed when he felt someone rub the banged area.

"Wheeljack...?"

"Perceptor, it's dad, not Wheeljack." Turning on his optics, Perceptor found he was in his dad's arms.

"Well... not the way I wanted to open this conversation but," Perceptor sighed, "I... I need to tell you something."

"I gathered."

"Um... I kind of f-fell in love with... with someone."

"Let me guess, Wheeljack?" Perceptor stared.

"How... how did you-"

"One does not name someone when being comforted and not have feelings for said person."

"...You're not mad?"

"I'm a bit upset that you didn't come to me, but no I'm not mad," Ratchet smiled down at Perceptor, "I told you this when you were little, I could never be mad at you... you're a living miracle."

...

Wheeljack was becoming annoyed; it had been a week since he and Perceptor had talked and it was clear he was avoiding Wheeljack. Unable (nor wanting) to have anyone of his peers to help, Wheeljack turned to the only mech at school he trusted. Knocking lightly on the door, Wheeljcak opened it when he heard a deep voice say "Enter".

"Um... Dean, sir?"

"Oh Wheeljack, come in come in, I feared for a moment it was another problem student," he sighed, "Primus knows how many I have to deal with them. But enough of that, tell me what I can do for you."

"I kind of need help with something. Um, you know Perceptor."

"Of course, I hate to say he's one of the problem students. But, being the brightest, no offence to present company, I have nothing bad to say about him."

"Uh, right, well I need to talk to him about something. The fact is, he's been avoiding me."

"Don't you see him in class?"

"Yeah one. But, and I don't know why, the mechs crowd around him and won't let me in. It's like they're trying to protect him, but they pick on him so that doesn't make sense."

"...So, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to him and I know he won't do it willingly, so..." Wheeljack looked hopeful up at the Dean, hoping he would help.

"I... see where this is going. It's nothing I've done before, but I think I can help."

Perceptor's spark was pounding; he didn't even know what he did this time. A few clicks age, he was handed a small data pad saying to go see the Dean. He hadn't done anything this time, he didn't daze, nothing!

Perceptor jumped when he looked up to find himself standing outside the Dean's office. Slowly, he reached up and knocked; the door instantly opened, the Dean taking up the doorway.

"Ah, Perceptor, there you are. I was starting to worry." Perceptor was lead in; the door was shut, plunging the room in darkness.

"Sir?"

"Sorry Perceptor," his voice sounded from the other side of the door, "but this is for your own good."

"My own... what are you talking about!"

"He means he's not going to let you lose your, apparently, first real friend."

"W-Wheeljack!" Perceptor scrambled to open the door; he couldn't talk to Wheeljack, he didn't know how to tell him! He couldn't understand... but...

"Hold on," Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Perceptor pinning his arms down, "I just want to talk. You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I... it's not, um..." Perceptor hated this and loved it; he couldn't tell Wheeljack, what if he didn't feel the same way? But if he did... being held like this was wonderful. Perceptor's stuttering and silence didnt' go unnoticed; Wheeljack smiled.

"Hey... after school, you wanna go grab some energon?"

"Just go now!" both youngling smiled as the Dean yelled his suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go everybody! Chapter Four!

blood shifter: Of course, Jazz is the love bot! Yeah! But yes, it is a good thing Prowl was there or something would have gone wrong.

Cman710: Yes, I made you a believer! sings I rock, I rock, oh yeah, yeah, yeah! But this is going to be light slash, nothing to major. But I'm glad that you're enjoying this.

Cheysuli-Night: You'll find the whole "blocking Perceptor from Wheeljack" in this chapter. I like the Dean, he kind of reminds me of the Director, who I need to bring back. But there's another mech in this chapter who I just adored writing! Jazz may be the love bot, but he still needs back up. Wheeljack will eventually see it, before Perceptor does... that weird.

Elita One: Ratchet ain't no fool! Ya got that right!

Dragowulf: Thank you, yes, those two couples are just so cute! But no Ratchet and Dragonfly will not be getting together, Dragonfly is way to young. I feel rude... I completely forgot Wheeljack blows himself up... But I now know where I'm going to put that in!

flamingmarsh: Yes Perceptor needs to work on actually talking to people! Thank you!

Chapter Four

"Come on Perceptor."

"But... it's a high grade bar."

"Bar doesn't always mean high grade. I know the owner, he knows not to sell that to younglings."

Wheeljack placed a comforting arm around Perceptor and lead him in. The bar was, surprisingly, well lit. Bots and femmes crowded around small tables, cheerfully talking and sipping cubes of high grade. Perceptor was directed towards the bar and clumsily climbed onto one of the bar stools. His face plate heated when the bar tender leaned over the counter, laughing.

"Well, let me guess, your first time not only in a high grade joint but sitting down!"

"Hey, ease off there Cookbook!" said Wheeljack.

"What did I say about using that nickname?"

"...To never use it."

"Thank you."

"Um..." Perceptor nervously looked between the two mechs.

"Ah, yes, introductions. Perceptor this is Calliope, aka Cookbook."

"Wheeljack." warned Calliope.

"Oh you know I'm kidding."

"So," Calliope turned his attention to Perceptor, "you're the famous mech Jackie keeps blabbering about."

"Look who's throwing around the nicknames!" Wheeljack laughed. Perceptor smiled; Wheeljack had talked about him!

"So... Mr. Calliope-"

"Please, way to formal for me, call me Cookbook."

"What! Percy can call you that but I can't!?"

"Percy spoke to me politely, unlike your loud mouth Jackie!" Perceptor laughed, "So, what can I set you two up with?"

"Just two cubes of normal energon Bookie."

"O ho! And the creativeness just overflows! Coming up you two." Calliope returned in a few clicks, two cubes of energon. "Special occasion for you two being here? Or am I just that lucky."

"Nope, we just needed to hang out."

"Well, you two enjoy, it's on the house and don't worry about how much you drink. Call me if you need me."

...

"Calliope, what did you give him?"

"Just normal energon. Must have gone bad."

"Looked fine to me!" Perceptor groaned and clutched his stomach; Wheeljack's outburst didn't help.

"Ooo... Wheeljack?"

"I'm right here. Come on Percy, lay down." Wheeljack lead Perceptor down til his head was laying down on Wheeljack's lap.

"I'll be back, let me see if I can find something to cool him off." Calliope left.

Wheeljack looked down at the ill mech, gently rubbing Perceptor's helm. Grabbing one of the gently caressing hand, Perceptor placed it on his stomach.

"I got cha Percy." Wheeljack smiled and began to rub.

"Mmgh, Wheeljack..."

"Shh, don't talk."

"No... no I need... to tell you something..."

"It can wait, just relax." Wheeljack moved his hand back up to Perceptor's helm, accidentally brushing against the main wire; Perceptor purred, smiling, and looked dazily up at Wheeljack.

"I love you..." Wheeljack paused, optics widening.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I... I love you..."

...

Ratchet looked at his internal clock again, sighing. Perceptor was late for the second time this week, he hoped this wasn't going to become a habit of his. Ratchet looked up at the sound of his front door being knocked. He opened it to find a youngling holding Perceptor; the bottom half of his face plate was covered with a slitted mask, 'fins' sticking out from the sides of his head.

"Um... hi," the fins lit up when he spoke, "You... you're Ratchet right?"

"Yes, what happened." Perceptor's face plate was a deep red, he was mumbling and twitching in his recharge.

"I'll explain, but could I lay Perceptor down. My arms are giving out."

"Oh, yes, come in."

"Thank you." The younling laid Perceptor down; he sat down next to Perceptor, lightly rubbing the sleeping mech's forehead. Ratchet pulled a chair up and sat down.

"So..."

"Oh right, I kind of talked Perceptor to hang out after school. We were going to get a few cubes of energon, I swear, but I think his energon was spiked by someone 'cuz he suddenly started doing... weird things. I got him out as soon as I could and that's it. He passed out on the way here."

Ratchet noticed he paused slightly and the color in his fins deepened a bit.

"What's you name youngling?"

"Wheeljack." Ratchet paused; now that he got a better look, he did recognize the youngling. So this was the mech that caught Perceptor's optic. Combined that with the information Wheeljack had told him and Ratchet could figure out what Perceptor had said.

"Well," Ratchet stood up, "I'll be throwing things together, hopefully to help Perceptor's hangover when he wakes up."

Ratchet left, leaving the two younglings alone. Wheeljack looked down at the sleeping mech; he couldn't believe Perceptor would say those things! They weren't bad, it just... Wheeljack just wondered if... if he felt the same way.

He was told long ago that if someone... felt that way, if he cleared his CPU and focused on the on thing he could figure out how he felt about it. Then if that didn't work or if eh still wasn't sure... well, he'll cross that bridge when he got there.

Turning off his optics, Wheeljack thought about it, about holding Perceptor, not as a friend, but as a... lover. That word floated around his CPU joyfully, his body becoming light. Wheeljack snapped his optics open, his fins a deep color of red. No... no no no, this is wrong! ...But is didn't feel wrong... Wheeljack looked down at Perceptor again... there was no way to avoid it. Looking at the door to make sure Ratchet wasn't coming back, Wheeljack took his mask off and knelt beside Perceptor.

Spark pounding, checking the door one more time, Wheeljack bent down and connected lips with Perceptor.

Bliss, pure and utter bliss. It was amazing, wonderful, it... it... There was no way to discribe how great this felt. Wheeljack pulled away to find Perceptor slightly awake, looking up with a curious look.

"W-Wheeljack?"

"You're alright, you're home."

"But... you just..."

"Shh," Wheeljack nuzzled Perceptor into silence, "You need to relax."

"B-but..."

"You just don't want to stay quite do you?"

"Well no, it's just- mmph!" Perceptor's already warm face plate began to burn as Wheeljack shut him up the only way he knew how. Perceptor's CPU was running wildly, Wheeljack was... was... was pushing his glossa in, ohPrimusohPrimusohPrimus! It ended to quickly for Perceptor; he whimpered slightly, disappointed that it ended to soon.

"I... I told you, didn't I?"

"You weren't right in the CPU, but yes, you did."

"...And?"

"I could understand why you were avoiding me."

"But... do you...?" Wheeljack smiled.

"Yes."

That's all that needed to be said. Perceptor couldn't move, nor did he want to as Wheeljack held him close. Ratchet smiled at the scene playing before him, Perceptor drifting back into recharge by Wheeljack's comforting hold.

...

The youngling's view of the world static as he hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Sir... sir I'm sorry!"

"Sorry does not get the job done."

"But sir!-"

"No buts," the youngling was suddenly slammed against the wall, "You failed. Perceptor was not ment to find anyone new. You and your 'classmates' were to make sure of that."

"It's not our fault, that Wheeljack's persistent!"

"Really? And how attached is Perceptor to this mech." the yellow and silver youngling was let go.

"Attached? Please, that charity case microscope has the biggest crush on Wheeljack! Just heard him 'confess his love' tonight. I told them to leave Perceptor's drink alone, that you would disagree with it, but they just had to spike his energon. Why Perceptor loves that Wheeljack but-"

"Shut it!" the burnt blakc mech smirked, "Oh little Perceptor is growing up. I'm not sure that used to be cute bouncing sparkling can handle the real world. And, if I know medic Ratchet, he's not been a good father. Oh well, they'll be happy to know I still care."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, next chapter will take a while to upload 'cuz I'm not really sure what I'm going to do in that chapter.

blood shifter: Yep! The bad guy returns! Thanks for the review.

Cman710: I had to bring him back, it just wouldn't be the same without him.

Cheysuli-Night: Yay, there together! Glad you figured it out, but I'm not to sure how they did spike his energon... and I'm the writer! You'll find out about Perceptor and bad guy, but Wheeljack won't leave he'll actually try to protect Perceptor.

flamingmarsh: You're going to hate me next chapter.

Elita One: Good try! But that didn't work.

Dragowulf: Here don't worry! ...Well actually, you should worry 'cuz this isn't going to be a happy chapter.

Panda-Manda: That treat is almost as effective as Elita One driving them away! Thank you, cliff hangers aren't really my thing.

Chapter Five

The Dean smiled as the school's two top younglings walked down the hall, laughing at nothing in particular. He caught Wheeljack's optics, who nodded and continued his conversation with Perceptor. This was the happiest Perceptor had ever been or could even remember, nothing could bring him down.

"Hey, charity case microscope!" Perceptor winced and turned to find the yellow and silver youngling being followed by his usual group of femme. "You look pretty happy. Hope you can enjoy it... while it lasts."

"Wha... what did he mean by that? And why did he look so beaten up?"

"Ignore him," Wheeljack said, "and if someone is ruffing him up, good, he deserves it."

"Wheeljack!"

"Oh come on Percy, you know you're thinking it."

"Yes thinking, not saying out loud! He may be a pain, but we don't- mmph!" Wheeljack quieted him with a quick kiss, lightly licking Perceptor's closed lips.

"This had better not become a habit of yours." Percepor remarked, a far off look on his face plate, as Wheeljack snapped his mask back on.

"What? You didn't enjoy that?"

"No I did, but you're not getting everything that way."

"I didn't want everything Percy," Wheeljack held Perceptor close so that their chest were touching, "I just want you."

...

"There you two are," Ratchet smiled as Perceptor and Wheeljack walked in, "Are you ready to go Perceptor?"

"Go, go where?" Wheeljack asked frantically.

"To the store," Perceptor laughed, "We're running low on energon."

"Wheeljack would you like to come?" Ratchet asked.

"Um, sure, as long as I'm not to much trouble." Even though he loved each youngling very much, Ratchet had to turn off his audios for the unending conversations from Perceptor and Wheeljack.

"Perceptor here," Ratchet handed him a few energon coins, "you two, go off and enjoy yourselves. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thanks dad!"

"Yeah, thanks Ratchet!" They headed off, Wheeljack wrapping his arm around Perceptor bring them closer together.

"Hey, I saw this new software you have go to check." Wheeljack turned them towards a oddly empty area.

"Here we go." Wheeljack pulled a small package off the shelf and handed it to Perceptor.

"Interesting system, I hear it's difficult to use." the younglings turned to find a tall mech standing behind them, a smirk plastered on his face. He was black with a silver line running down his left side, a visor covering his optics. There was multiple burn marks, dents, and scratches on the mech's frame his visor cracked down the middle.

"I don't care what you've heard, Perceptor's the smartest mech you will ever met. I'm sure he can figure it out." said Wheeljack slinging an arm around Perceptor. The mech stared down at Perceptor, his smirk becoming wider; Perceptor stared... he knew this mech, but where?

"Yes?" the mech asked.

"Do... do I know you?"The mech said nothing; he reached out and placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"For someone so smart, you're not very attentive."

Wheeljack's optics widened and he dropped; the mech held a small needle half filled with a light blue liquid.

"Wheeljack! What did you do!?" Perceptor bent down, but the mech grabbed him and slammed him against the shelf.

"Shh, little on," the mech stroked Perceptor's cheek, "He'll be fine. But you're coming with me." Before Perceptor could retaliate, the mech pushed the needle into Perceptor. The fluid was emptied and his vision turned black. Perceptor's comm. link sounded, the mech answered it.

"Perceptor, where are you?" the mech smirked.

"I'm sorry medic Ratchet, Perceptor's out. But I'm happy to hear your voice again and you are not stopping me this time."

"Avon... you're... you're..."

"Alive, very much. But I really must be going. I hear you're 'son' is very smart and I plan to not let those smarts go to waste." Avon cut the link, picked Perceptor up, and left.

...

"...You left him alone!"

"I had on idea Avon would be there!"

"We never did actually find him."

"But that doesn't mean he was actually deactivated."

Mechs were talking and they were angry, that's the first thing Wheeljack actually knew. His CPU was pounding and his limbs felt like unprocessed energon; something cool was pressed against his forehead.

"It's okay Wheeljack, how do you feel?"

"Ratchet? ...I feel like slag."

"Online your optics. Do it slowly, you need to adjust." He did' he was startled to find Ratchet's apartment filled with mechs.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"It's alright son, we ain't gonna hurt ya." Wheeljack was not relaxing.

"Bravo Ironhide, ya made things worse." said Jazz

"Could we please wait to bicker with each other later," Ratchet stepped in, "Wheeljack needs to be informed what's going on."

"Indeed; he was, for lack of better words, unceremoniously shoved into this." The mechs shifted to make room for Optimus Prime; Wheeljack shot up.

"Y-you're... you're... And that means you're all... all... Wow."

"Way to go Prime, you damaged him." said Mirage.

"Thank you, it's what I do best," Ratchet cleared his throat, "Ah yes, Ratchet I believe you should explain. I need to meet with our new recruits."

...

Perceptor woke, feeling as if he merely fallen into recharge. He felt someone gently rubbing his helm; he groaned.

"...Dad?"

"Oh sorry, Ratchet's not here."

Perceptor snapped his optics, yelping from the strong light. He adjusted to the light and found he couldn't move; his libs felt heavy, he was lying down with energon bonds tied to his arms and legs. The mech smirked seeing Perceptor panic. Reaching forward, he gently caressed Perceptor's cheek making him whimper.

"W-who are you?"

"Avon, little one, and you are here as a... payment for something in the past."

"Payment? F-for what?"

Avon's smirk grew. "You mean daddy dearest didn't tell you? First off, Ratchet is not, repeat not, your father. Your real father is in hiding, thinking it would keep me away from you. He left you when you were small, leaving your mother all alone. Well, an upstanding mech like myself couldn't stand to see her hurt. She gave payments to keep you safe."

"Safe... safe from what?"

"...Me and my lovely group of mechs of course. You don't think Decepticons would actually attack there? But, your mother decided that she could defend and protect you. I couldn't have that! So, she had a little... accident and you were left all alone, essentially becoming her last payment and belong to us. And that horrible medic Ratchet kept you away! But you're here and there's nothing he can do about it."

Perceptor's CPU felt as if it had stalled after hearing his mother. His optics welled up until overflow, tears streaming down.

"You... you killed her."

"Oh, hush Perceptor," Avon spoke gently brushing off the tears, "You have a new family now." The sound of a door opening echoed, Perceptor was unable to see who it was; Avon stood.

"Your trip was uneventful?"

"Very, no Autoscums to interrupt." Perceptor optics widened, a whimper escaping him. Coming into view were the top mechs of the Decepticon army: Megatron and Starscream.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, but this is the shortest chapter in this story.

WARNING!: CONTAINS RAPE!

You're all going to hate me after this.

Elita One: gasp yep.

Cman710: You complement me and you want my opinion? I feel loved!

blood shifter: Avon becomes more evil in this chapter... like I said, you're going to hate me after this chapter.

flamingmarsh: Honey... you're supposed to hate Avon, that's why he's the bad guy.

Panda-Manda: Megatron's got nothing to do with this... until later.

kirin-saga: You'll find out in this chapter.

mobilehomes: Yep! It's them all right!

Dragowulf: Um... don't kill me after this chapter! Or else you won't know who it ends!

norielit: Ratchet and Wheeljack are more pissed than Prime!

Chapter Six

Perceptor moaned in pain, coughing up energon, some spilling through the cuts. Avon looked down at him, his look might have be mistaken for pity... if he had any. He stood next to Megarton who looked as if this torture fest was boring him. Perceptor flinched as Starscream came into view, who smirked slightly. Sensing Starscream pause for a moment, Avon stepped forward and lifted Perceptor until they were optic to optic.

"Please...," Perceptor whimpered, "Please... make them stop..."

"You know what they want. Just agree and it will stop."

"I-I can't! I don't know what it is!"

Avon smirked softly; he pulled a laser scalpel, turning it on with a short click. Perceptor was slammed to the floor, his mouth covered by Avon's free hand.

"You listen and obeyed before with this," Avon lightly scrapped the scalpel against Perceptor's arm making him twich, screaming into Avon's hand, "It will work again."

Perceptor stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the pain, tears streaming down, hoping Ratchet would save him.

...

"We have to go now! Perceptor won't be able to last long against that maniac!" Wheeljack frantically yelled at anyone. Prowl placed a comforting hand on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"We know time is short, but we don't know where Avon might have taken Perceptor."

"Wheeljack," Ratchet spoke, "You were the last mech to see either of them. Was their anything that you saw that could help?"

"...He had burn marks and cuts that had scared over but looked healed a long time ago."

"There's no possible way a hospital would let him in. But, without the right medical tools, there would be no possible way those wounds of his would just scar over."

"Unless that scum was able to use old machines from an abandon hospital. He has to be smart if he can avoid us." a light green femme with transparent wings.

"Dragonfly! Thank Primus you're here!"

"It's good to see you too Ratchet," said Dragonfly, "But happy reunions can come later. Where's the furthest rundown hospital that wouldn't be noticed but still functional and close."

"...Could ya narrow it down just a bit more?" Jazz asked sarcastically.

"She does have some good points," Wheeljack spoke, "The one that fits is the crumbling medical storage. But that's been abandoned for vorns."

"Still it's the best lead we have."

...

Perceptor moaned as he came out of the emergency stasis lock. He attempted to move; but his hands were tied above him, his legs spread apart.

"Good, you're awake, I was beginning to worry." Avon stood over him.

"Avon... what...?"

"Lord Megatron and Starscream had to leave. But I have been asked to continue until you agree," Avon bent down brushing his lips lightly over Perceptor's audio, "Unfortunately for you, he didn't say how."

Perceptor's spark beat faster. "W-wha... what are you-"

His question was cut off from Avon's lips pressed against his. Perceptor whimpered as Avon took advantage of the open mouth, his tongue diving in and out. Avon's fingers twisted inside Perceptor, inching towards the spark chamber.

"I bet your precious boyfriend has never touched you like this." Avon smirked feeling Perceptor twitch underneath him. He clawed at the spark chamber making Perceptor arch

"You were so cute as a sarpkling," Avon nibbled at the wires on Perceptor's neck, "But this is more fun, don't you agree?"

Perceptor could only whimper as an answer; Avon stood, Perceptor thought it was over until he heard the protective casing to his more sensitive wires snap off. Avon held the casing, licking off the lubricant before bending down to the open port.

"I approve for Wheeljack," Avon stuck his tounge in lapping, "You taste wonderful."

Perceptor could only whimper and twitch; he hated this, he wanted Ratchet to make it stop. He wanted Wheeljack to save him. Tears streamed.

...

Wheeljack pressed against the wall, gun in his hand and spark pounding. He jumped slightly when Dragonfly placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling to enter. The door was thankfully quiet as they entered, Ratchet bringing up the rear. It was the same as the last evil base, dark and empty. Dragonfly rushed forward, kneeling down to cheek to see is someone was coming; Ratchet bent behind. Wheeljack stayed to make sure nothing would come behind them. His spark stopped when he saw a entirely black mech step out of the shadows. Wheeljack was about to warn them when someone placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him into the darkness, his gun dropping.

...

Perceptor hurt, his body was pounding. The torture had continued for joors until he had agreed, but Avon had continued until Perceptor reached overload. He was put to work then shoved in here, a small dark room. He curled into a tighter ball hearing the door open.

"Ow, watch it... Perceptor!" Wheeljack was shoved into the room, the door closed behind him; his optics widened as he saw how bad Perceptor looked.

"W-Wheeljack?"

"Perceptor," Wheeljack jumped when he heard Perceptor whimper, "What happened, what did they do to you?"

"They... he..." Perceptor shut his optics, tears streaming down Wheeljack quickly bent down, wrapping his arms around Perceptor.

"Shh, it's okay, they're not going to hurt you any more."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Only one or two people wanted to kill me! This chapter isn't much happier, so don't kill me again.

kirin-saga: Go ahead, but you have to find Avon first! Dragonfly transforms into a jet, the wings are just transparent like an actual dragonfly. Thank you for telling me about your changed name! I was so confused about who it was!

flamingmarsh: Same as above, find him first then kill him!

mobilehomes: We agree, but you have to find him!

Elita One: Yes, poor Percy...

blood shifter: I'm glad you're not mad at me and you have every right to do that to Avon.

Dragowulf: ...Thank you? But... I can't really promise no more rape.

kitkat: Well, this is kind of what you wanted to happen. The whole 'beating Avon up' will come later.

Chapter Seven

Wheeljack couldn't believe this was happening. He looked down at the recharging Perceptor who would occationally whimper and twitch. Wheeljack tightened his comforting hold as Perceptor woke with a start.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Shh, Perceptor, nothing happened. You fell into recharge."

"Recharge... when?'

"Shortly after I arrived, Perceptor what happened?" Perceptor chose to remain silent, moving closer to Wheeljack; he sighed."Perceptor it's going to hurt, but it will hurt more if you don't talk about it," Perceptor shook his head, "It's okay, I won't think any less of you."

"I just want to go home, that's all I want to do... I want my dad."

"A- ... he said your dad was in hiding."

"No... I want Ratchet."

...

Ratchet didn't really know what happened; he was doing back up when he heard Wheeljack do a muffled yell. He turned, intending to help, but came face to face with Avon's black mech and everything went dark. Ratchet woke in a small room with Dragonfly already awake.

"No weapons, no cmmunications, we're sitting sparklings," Dragonfly mummbeled, "I hate this."

"Well I hate it when my plans are ruined by mechs who stick their processors in thing that don't concern them." Avon entered, two black mechs behind him, and had a large smirk on his face; Ratchet was outraged.

"Don't concern- he's my son!"

"Ah ah," Avon waged his finger, "adopted son. I can't believe you didn't tell him! He was so broken when I told him."

"You... you..."

"Now, now Ratchet, we wouldn't want you to hurt your CPU to makeup a name for me. Yes, I told him, I needed to 'break' him. As I said before I left, it would be terrible for a mind like his to go to waste. Your, I mean, my Perceptor didn't agree at first. But after some... 'tough love', he agreed and I must say for someone so quiet... he can yell loudly when you caress him the right way."

Ratchet charged, blind with rage, wanting to rip and tare every part he could get on Avon. He was suddenly grabed from behind; two black mechs had came up from the shadows of the floor, holding Ratchet back.

"You slaggin' bastard! You raped him, you fraggin' piece of shit! I'm going to deactivate you and rip you apart until there is nothing left!"

"What a temper you have. Personally I thought he enjoyed it. But, I really must leave, I need Perceptor to start his day."

"You'll be stopped. The Autobots found you before, they can do it again." said Dragonfly.

"Hmm, we'll see," Avon began to leave, stopped, then turned back to Ratchet, "You should be happy for having his found someone like Wheeljack, he must love him. He yelled his name as he hit overload."

...

Wheeljack instantly wrapped his arms around Perceptor as the door opened.

"How cute, the boyfriend is trying to protect you Perceptor." Avon snapped his fingers; Wheeljack and Perceptor were suddenly pulled apart and held at opposite ends of the room.

"No, let him go!" Wheeljack struggled.

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't protect your lover from me?" Smirking, Avon stepped behind Perceptor who shrank as far from Avon as possible. Bending down, Avon lifted Perceptor's face and locked lips. Avon moaned, forcing his glossa into Perceptor. "Take him to his work station."

"Wheeljack help!" Perceptor weakly struggled as he was carried out.

"Let him go!" Avon ignored the outburts and bent down to face Wheeljack.

"I can see why Perceptor is interested in you." Avon grabbed each fin and lifted Wheeljack's face; he yelped.

"Ow, watch it! These are sensative."

"Really? ...Interesting." Wheeljack's optics involuntarily flickered off; Avon was gently rubbing his fins. Wheeljack snapped out of his bliss when Avon pressed his lips against his. Avon yelped and pulled back with a bleeding lip.

"Didn't ecpext that, did ya?" Avon wiped his lip.

"No... I didn't, but do to your inability to cooperate, Perceptor is going to experience an overload he will never forget."Avon smirked at the fallen look on Wheeljack's face as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey's People! I didn't die, I've just been soooooo busy. My mother finally has an actual house and we've been moving in for the past two weeks! I'M TIRED! Also, this chapter was really hard to do. I know what I want to do to finish this story... I just need to get to that part. But, thank you for waiting, and I hop you enjoy.

kirin-sega: Pretty much yeah... but not for long. And yeah, Perceptor's going to be hurt for a while... good thing Ratchet and Wheeljack are there.

blood shifter: Here's the part you've been waiting for!

Dragowulf: Couldn't really promise much... but things are getting better in this chapter.

Elita One: ...Ya think!

mobilehomes: Wait for it... wait for it... it's soooo coming.

flamingmarsh: I know, I'm sorry. But the rescue is coming.

Growing Up Fan: Sorry for the wait! ...Is your pen-name after my story?

Chapter Eight

"Sir, this is where Dragonfly's last transmission came." said Prowl.

"Alright Autobots, keep your sensors on high. We're on Avon's term and turf, be prepaired for anything."

Prime lead the small team of Autobots towards the base. They entered, three Autobots against each wall. Prime gestured for either team to go opposite ways and they broke, hoping this would be over soon.

...

Perceptor woke to find himself back in the holding cell. His head was resting in Wheeljack's lap, his hand gently rubbing Perceptor's helm.

"Wheeljack?"

"Hey Percy..."

"What happened?"

"You... you overloaded... by Avon..."

Perceptor moaned and moved closer to Wheeljack. "Why is it so cold in here?"

At that, Wheeljack's fins turned bright red and he sifted uncomfortably. He leaned in and whispered, "Avon... left your chest plate off..."

Perceptor started; looking down to see his internal wires and spark chamber. Heating up, he attempted to move away and hide. Wheeljack, expecting it, cradled Perceptor closer.

"Whoa, you're fine."

"B-but-"

"Shh, you're ok. Besides," Wheeljack nuzzled Perceptor his fins turning a deep blue, "you look kind of cute."

"Unfortunately, Avon thinks that too," Perceptor used his arms to cover up but it did little help, "I just want to go home."

Both younglings jumped when the lock clicked and the door began to open. Perceptor whimpered and moved closer to Wheeljack, who was thinking of anything to keep Perceptor there. To Wheeljack's relief, a familiar visor-covered face peeked threw.

"Prowl, I found two! Hurry up!" Jazz quietly entered bending down next to Wheeljack. "You two ok?"

Wheeljack faltered. "I'm fine, but Perceptor... Avon..."

"Damn him," Jazz quickly caught on, "damn him!" He turned to find Prowl, a look of worry on his face. Jazz stood and softly spoke to Prowl.

"What's wrong?"

"Avon... Avon raped Perceptor."

"What!"

"Shh! Look, the most we can do now is get them out of here."

"Agreed," Prowl activated his comlink, "Sir, we've located Perceptor and Wheeljack."

_"Good, we have Dragonfly and Ratchet. Try to get out as fast as you can."_

Affirmative," Prowl turned his attention to the small group, "Thankfully we have not been detected, but our luck could run out," the group nodded, "Right, I'll lead, Jazz bring up the rear. Wheeljack, I'm leaving you in charge of getting Perceptor out of here."

Jazz pulled another gun from subspace and handed it to Wheeljack. He took it, nodding, and wrapped his arm protectivly around Perceptor. Prowl peered out; both directions cleared, the group quickly and quietly left.

"We should be meeting with the others soon." Prowl pointed the gun around the corner and pressed forward.

"Shouldn't we be worried that we haven't bee spotted yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"No, we should be thankin' Primus. 'Sides, if we are found, we'll deal with it then." replied Jazz. Prowl held up a hand for silence; he heard movement ahead. He turned, gun charged, and pointed it... at Ironhide.

"Primus, glad you're on our side Prowl." said Ironhide, the rest coming into view.

"Dad!" Perceptor broke from Wheeljack and fell into Ratchet's embrace.

"Perceptor... what happened to..."

"Avon..." Ratchet growled.

"When I see that slaggin' glitch head-"

"Now's not the time Ratchet," Prime interjected, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Now, now Optimus, you've just arrived. Leaving now would be rude." Everyone was suddenly slammed against the wall; Perceptor was left in the middle. He was held back by Avon, who began fondling Perceptor's internal wires.

"Now Perceptor, why would you leave? I thought you were enjoying it."

"Avon! Leave him alone! By Primus I'm warning you!" Ratchet struggled against the bonds holding him back.

"You're horrible at protecting Perceptor." Avon smirked; he lifted Perceptor's face and connected lips. Ratchet let out a yell of rage. Avon yelped as he was suddenly slammed against the floor; Ratchet tore and ripped every part of Avon he could get at.

"Ratchet!"

Ironhide rushed foreward and pulled Ratchet away, still holding an energon soaked piece of Avon's armor. Avon had been forced into stasis lock, unable to be recognized by the damage, but still had a faint sparkbeat.

"Let me go!"

"...Dad?" Forgetting Avon completely, Ratchet let the armor slip and embraced Perceptor.

"We need to bring this place down." Dragonfly said.

"How?" asked Prowl.

"We saw a whole bunch of explosives as we came in." said Mirage.

"Oh, I know what to do!" exclaimed Wheeljack.


	9. Chapter 9

...You're all going to kill me after this chapter.

Ok, this is not, repeat NOT the last chapter. And, to excite you even more... there's going to be another sequel to this.

Elita One: No... but I'm sure Perceptor feels better.

flamingmarsh: Yes, Avon will die... and kind of takes someone with him.

Dragonwulf: Yeah! Autobot rescue, Wheeljack blowing things up, what more do you want! This... doesn't really have a happy ending.

blood shifter: Yes, Wheeljack's idea will go boom and Avon will die. So keep the grave open and fresh!

kitkat: ...Now I'm scared... (hides under bed)

kirin-saga: 1) chest plate open does equal naked for our standards. 2) Yep and Avon will die. 3) Well DUH! Who else deals with explosives! Don't worry about the review, it's good.

Chapter Nine

"There, that should do it." said Wheeljack standing back to admire his work. Explosives were piled in the middle of the building. The plan was to set the explosives off, the shock wave bringing the building down.

"Now, we just need to pour these two liquids together. That should give us enough time to get out of here before they go off."

"How fast to they need to be poured?" asked Mirage.

"Very, _very_slowly... why do you ask?" Mirage grabbed the liquids out of Wheeljack's hands.

"Because, I'm going to do it."

"What!" Hound was outraged, "Mirage you can't-"

"Before you ask, yes I'm serious. You should all leave."

"Mirage, are you sure?" Prime asked; Mirage nodded, "Alright, let's move!" The small group left, except for Hound. He fixed Mirage with a piercing look.

"Mirage-"

"Hound, you need to go."

"I can't leave you, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will happen."

"Just promise you'll come back."

"Promise."

Hound instantly bent down and captured Mirage's lips. One quick last glance and Hound left. Mirage watched him leave, turned, and began his work.

...

Avon leaned against the wall, unable to move. His growled in anger and frustration; his plan had failed again! ...Megatron was not going to be pleased. He felt the floors and walls vibrate; smirking, he knew those mechs would destroy this place. It didn't matter, he wasn't getting out of this.

Avon perked his head up at the sound of approaching footsteps. His smirk grew; the white and blue mech from before came into view, clearly lost and forgetting Avon was near by. He casually withdrew a gun and pointed it at the mech.

He may not care... but he's not going out alone.

...

"Where is he?" Hound stood nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine Hound," Prime reassured, "Mirage has made it out before."

Hound didn't respond. Wheeljack looked down at Perceptor, who had temporary chest plate on. Ratchet stood near by, knowing Perceptor wanted him there, but was ready for anything.

...Almost anything.

The group was unprepared for the entire building to explode, crumble, and become engulfed in flames.

"MIRAGE!" Hound rushed foreword, but was held back by Ironhide and Prowl.

"Hound stop! ...It's useless." Dragonfly said.

"No, you're wrong! He's fine! We just need to... to..." Hound slide to the ground.

Jazz turned to Prime. "...What do we do?"

"Nothing... there's nothing was can do. We need to get Perceptor to safety now."

Wheeljack nodded and lead Perceptor into the shuttle. Hound was dragged away, the building continuing to burn in the back.

...

Perceptor woke to find he was in a recharge berth, in Wheeljack's arms; he was completely out. Perceptor clicked off his face mask and lightly kissed him awake.

"Hey, you woke up before me!"

"...Isn't that good?"

"Yes," Wheeljack kissed Perceptor deeply, "it shows you're recovering."

"After three megacycles!" Perceptor turned serious, "How's Hound?"

"He's... not well."

"Is he here?"

"Do you want to see him?" Perceptor nodded, "Alright... but don't be surprised if he doesn't come in."

Perceptor propped himself up and sat, silently waiting. The door opened; Hound walked in, smiling even though he looked terrible.

"Hey kid... how ya feeling?"

"Better," Perceptor paused, "How... how are you doing?" Hound sighed; he pulled up a chair and plopped down.

"I... I would love to say I'm fine... but I would be lying."

"I... I've been thinking. What if Mirage is still alive? We could go back and-"

"Perceptor, he... he's not coming back. I really wish he could, but nothing could have survived that explosion. Besides, our main concern is you right now."

"But-"

"No, it's fine Perceptor," Hound stood, "Your father's here, I'll bring him in."

Perceptor latched himself around Hound and buried himself. Hound was taken by surprised; he pulled Perceptor back and gently rubbed his helm.

"You're a good youngling."

Hound left; Ratchet instantly took his place, embracing Perceptor and clearly not letting go for a while. Hound found everyone else in the main room. They were all hovering around a small table, a holo-picture in the middle. Wheeljack left the room, racing off towards Perceptor.

"Alright," Prime spoke, "everyone ready?"

"Ratchet's not back." said Jazz.

"We will fill him in later."

Prime pressed the active button; a mech with a blue helm, two small horns at the top, appeared. His comm link slightly covered his mouth, a scope mounted on his shoulder plate.

_"I'm to believe that my son is safe again. I'm terrible sorry for what I've put you all threw. I... I can, as of now, never see or have Perceptor. Right now, it's to dangerous for him to be around me. Prowl and Jazz, for the confusion of the message: I knew Avon was attempting to find Perceptor again. He used the deliveries as a way to track... but it doesn't matter now. I've also heard that you have lost an Autobot... I'm sorry for your loss." _

The video flicked off, leaving the room in silence.

"This seems really familiar." said Jazz.

"I'll go tell Ratchet." Dragonfly left; she smiled, peering into the room. Perceptor was sandwiched in between Wheeljack and Ratchet. Both mechs had their arms wrapped around him; Wheeljack was lying on the berth, Ratchet on the chair.

Each mech was in recharge, hoping to dream the terrible event away.

...

Don't kill me! Mirage is not dead! The next chapter is going to be that last, then it's on the the next story! For now... (Hides from angry readers)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, no review replies. I'm just going to get into this. Really short, but it's good to keep the story going.

**Epilogue**

Megatron looked at the scene before him, a light smirk on his face; the building had completely came down some fires still burning. Avon laid before him, optics dark and form mangled; he was dead. A mech with a blue helm quietly walked up.

"Ah, good you are still here." The mech smirked.

"Of course! My poor, blundering brother is dead and now I must pick up the pieces."

"...You still leave your loving son in the hands of the Autobots. May I ask why?"

"You may, doesn't mean I will answer." Megatron was about to respond when Starscream arrived, dragging along an unconscious Mirage.

"Sir, I found him not to far away. There's a shot threw his leg and chest, but he still has a spark."

"My dear brother was a terrible shooter."

"Bring him along," Megatron sneered down at Avon, "There's nothing else for us here."

They left the wasteland, Mirage mumbling about getting back to Hound.


End file.
